


Skies and a Dragon's Heart

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (I believe?), Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Loves Tsuna, Fluff overdose, Light Angst, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, The Eloquent Language of the Varia, Timoteo is the Best Grandpa EVER!, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Tsuna is the youngest of the Vongola's 5 heirs under Iemitsu and Timoteo, as Timoteo's own sons are handling the Vongola's affairs in their stead.It is now, also, Tsuna's turn to find his Creature Companions out in the Forest."Disappearing" on his very first day is not strange...But when it turns out that is was more of a Kidnapping, what exactly will come to light?...





	1. Entering the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



> Just so you know, I blame you and mentioning the idea of Iemitsu not being his Dad for this, Aoife-neechan... ;w;  
> (I actually sort of like it?... So?... Thanks...? ;w;)  
> *tilts head innocently*

Tsuna meekly sits beside his Mother in the large dining hall, opposite his three brothers and with his Grandfather on his other side, his technically-Uncle-sibling on Grandpa’s other side.

His Father gives him a warm glance from the other end of the table, flashing his youngest a warm smile.

Returning it, Tsuna smiles as small talk is made while they start eating…

 

“Father? You wished to see me?” Tsuna asks innocently, sliding into his office.

The man smiles, standing to pull his son into a hug.”

“It’s your big day tomorrow!” he grins, “I’m so proud of my little Tuna-fishie!”

“Dad…” Tsuna laughs, smiling up.

Two years ago, Tsuna and Nana had been brought over from Japan after Tsuna had been in hospital for a week. Here, Tsuna found out he had four elder siblings, Ieyoshi, Nagayoshi, Xanxus and Dino (even if the last two were more cousins that had unofficially been adopted by his Father), his Grandfather was still alive and very good at very Grandfather-quality jokes (aka; twice as bad as Fatherly ones), and his three Uncles were running the family business as Ie, and his other brothers were learning the ropes.

He was, officially, their “Trophy son”, not that he didn’t mind! It meant that despite being viewed as more of an object by other business workers, he didn’t have to worry about putting on a front for everyone, so he could look after his big brothers, Papa and Mama whenever they needed him!…

Even if the balls were scary… And people kept glancing at him like a piece of Mama’s Salisbury Steak… Resulting in one or all of his brothers standing close to him and sending discreet glares at them… And the old women kept pulling his cheeks and calling him “cute”… Which he definitely _ISN’T!…_ And the servant also dote on him too much for his liking… An keep an eye on him… And that one time the head chef threw a knife into the wall by someone’s head when he mentioned being “only a teensy, tiny bit scared of them”…

Anyway! The thing Dad means is the right-of-passage for their family, because long, long ago, his Great Great Grandpa Giotto entered the woods with only a bag of provisions and ended up befriending several Dragons!

Ieyoshi has with Daemon, Alaude, G, Lampo, Knuckle and Asa, who’re also six dragons!

Then there’s Naga having the little siblings of Ie! Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Lambo, Ryohei and Kyoya!

Dino, also, befriended their sisters, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, I-Pin, and Bianchi! (For some reason they’re called “the Bronco’s Harem”? Tsuna doesn’t get that(?))

But Xanxus is the most amazing so far, since he doesn’t have their relations, he has Squalo, Bel, Lussuria, Levi, Basil and Fran! He also has a really nice Sky Dragon named Aria, who insists Tsuna calls her “Ari-obasan”, or just “Auntie”!

 

Anyway, Tsuna only just remembers this!

“You mean that test-thingy Xan-nii warned me about?” Tsuna asked innocently, tilting his head.

Iemitsu nods.

“You can request someone to go with you, if you want! I hear Kensuke’s done his day a week ago, so he’d know the forest more!”

“What did my brothers do?” Tsuna asked.

Iemitsu hums with a smile.

“Dino went with Romario, though Romario returned after losing him, as did Naga, but Xanxus and Ie-kun went in without someone!” he beams, “I myself went in alone, though your Grandfather went at the same time as a friend! Ah! So much fun, it was!”

“Really?” Tsuna asks, surprised; aren’t these things supposed to be serious, like Dino-nii said?

“Yup! I found my dear Herb-friends within a short amount of time, even if I got stuck in a tree before I found Oregano, haha!”

Tsuna looks surprised, before nibbling his lip.

“OK then, I’ll have you go with Kensuke, things won’t be that bad, alright?” Iemitsu smiled.

Tsuna ignored the fact he was effectively ignored at that remark, smiling warmly.

“That’s really nice of you, Dad, thank you!” he beamed, as Iemitsu leant over and patted his head, before sending him on his way…

Tsuna only felt the solemness his Dad emitted after closing the door…

 

Kensuke is scary.

At least, Tsuna feels that way; he may be the "Trophy Son", but that still means that there are people who know they can bully him and get away with it - like Kensuke.

It's fine when they wave their farewell to Tsuna's family, as well as the first few moments in...

But of course, it doesn't go completely well that way.

"Really, you're such a pansy, Dame-Tsuna! _I_ didn't need _anyone_ to go with me when _I_ came here!"

Tsuna bites his lip, not wanting to make his brothers look weaker as he remembers what his father said.

"Huh, not so talkative, are you? Then again, you are the _weakling_ of the family, I wouldn't be surprised if _no one_ wanted to listen to your chatter. Probably got that from your _mother_ , I thought she'd be about as awesome as one of Bronco's Harem, but really, you've gotten all that wishy-washiness-"

"DON'T insult my mother!" Tsuna snaps, as Kensuke smirks, shrugging.

"Or what? Going to run to your Daddy like a little _scwaed wikkow wabbi'_?" his voice is mocking as he says the last three words, pitching his voice up as he fakes an innocent look, "'Oh, Dada darling, Kensuke was _soooo_ mean! He pulled my _little rabbity tail_! _Such_ a _meany_!"

Tsuna bit his lip harder as he felt tears gather when Kensuke gave a cruel laugh.

"Listen up, _Mummy's boy_ , but you're in _here_ with _me_ , so it's not as though you can run all the way back now!"

Tsuna gulps as he clenches his fist, taking a step back.

"Maybe I can just leave you for the day, let's see how much shit you get yourself in, how you'll _soil_ yourself in fear and end up bawling your eyes out for your Mummy to come and save you from something so meagre at a _hedgehog_! For one of your dear brothers, like Dino, to cuddle you then read you a bedtime story with your night-light on in your bedroom!"

Tsuna feels something in him _snap_ as the cruelty of Kensuke's teasing increased.

"STOP IT!" he yelled, birds flying from their branches as Kensuke was suddenly flung back, Tsuna's eyes squeezed shut. "You're not the one who knows how much of _doll_ you are for people, someone who can get looked at like an _object_ o-or piece of _food_!"

Tsuna was panting heavily, revealing glowing, gold orbs as Kensuke scrambled back in fear.

Tsuna stumbled slightly...

Only for yellow flames to burst from the undergrowth, snatching up Tsuna as a vast, golden-yellow dragon pulled Tsuna away and through the forest, Kensuke freezing in shock.

He gulps, as he realises how wet his trousers have become.

"Sawada's gunna _kill_ me!" he squeaked, jerking away as he heard a rustling in the bushes, something bursting out near his face, causing him to run, screaming for his own mother back to the safety of the forest border...

 

(Little did he know...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...It was a hedgehog...)


	2. In the Dragon's Den

Reborn had been calmly eating his lunch when he felt it.

Or heard it, rather.

A Human was bullying a smaller human, who looked close to tears as the dark-haired child went on about the smaller person's family.

Then he recognised the names.

 _Ieyoshi, Nagayoshi, Dino, Xanxus_.

**_Sawada_ **

Oh? So this is the youngest of their own den?

He's surprised the brown-haired child has held out so long, with the anger and fear Reborn can smell...

Then he does snap, and the small child is _glorious_ , waves of a Leader's Voice sweeping through the clearing as they scream at the now-floored fool for insulting their denmates...

How _interesting_...

He might keep this one.

...

Ah, they're fainting.

Reborn darks out, catching the boy with his flames, then claws, as he flies past the idiot with a glance.

_Ha._

Reborn flies through the forest, before reaching his own den, shifting back into his human form as he rolls the child from his fingers into his arms.

_So light..._

He kicks the door, unable to open it himself, before it's opened for him.

"Reborn? Wha- Eh?" Collonello looks at the boy in surprise.

"Bakamitsu's youngest - I got _curious_..." Reborn replies, using their mother - dragon - tongue.

Collonello looks surprised for a moment, before holding the door for Reborn.

"You going to return it at sunset?"

"Depends..."

"You do realise the rest of his family are going to get worried, and have four sets on hand to solve the problem?"

"Apparently, they call the horse-nutter's group "Bronco's Harem"; I don't think this one knows what that means."

Collonello snorts.

"Good, because do you realise how innocent this one's going to be as the youngest of his den? Look at that face! Is that the face of someone you'd like to give _the talk_ to?!"

Reborn raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure he has been told, else that's hardly good parenting."

"They're _Sawadas_."

"They're _Humans_."

Reborn sits on the couch, the small teen having snuggled into his chest.

Fon chooses that moment to enter.

He raises an eyebrow.

"I hope you return them after?"

"They're a Sawada."

Fon immediately brightens.

"I could then ask him how my apprentice and nephew are then! Perfect!" Fon smiles, and Viper after her apprentices!"

"Hn."

Reborn throws a pillow poking into his side at Fon's head.

It smashes Fon into the wall _perfectly_.

"Oi!" Fon complains.

A curious head pokes out from where the stairs disappear to the second floor.

"Why do I smell a weird-smelling human?" Verde asks, his eyes are slightly greener than usual.

"This one just used his Leader's Voice on a fellow human - they were scared shitless, so I don't know exactly how powerful it was," Reborn hums, absent-mindedly petting the all-too-soft hair.

"I want to know." Verde states, popping back upstairs for a moment.

Reborn watched Verde lazily as his denmate brought out one of his many inventions, Verde moving over towards the boy in his lap, the machine whirring as it does something, surprising Verde.

“Wao… He hummed, before rising a brow, “He’s off the scale in potency… It’s like the effectiveness of a Sky dragon, or something…”

Reborn smirked, as Collonello rolled his eyes.

“I’m making drinks,” he starts.

“Espresso.”

“Green Tea.”

“Machu Picchu.”

“I didn’t offer you any!” Collonello protests, before jerking away as an alligator slid into the room, closely followed by their owner.

“What did you do this time? I don’t want to pay for more property damage,” Viper asked.

“Who’s to say I did anything?” Reborn smirks.

“The human in your lap; we can’t keep it,” they replied flatly, as the alligator sniffed the sleeping teen, before curling up by it.

Fon chuckles.

Viper wrinkles their nose, before heading upstairs.

Reborn frowned slightly as he got annoyed with waiting, deciding to just wake the boy himself.

Raising a finger, allowing a claw – in miniature, to fit his finger – to form, poking the boys cheek.

It was slightly flabby, peeking Reborn’s curiosity, curling the finger round to stroke Tsuna with the skin between two knuckles.

_Soft…_

The boy stirred, before his eye opened to reveal golden-brown hues, which looked up innocently.

“Chaos,” Reborn smirked, as the boy sat up in shock, giving a small squeak of surprise, Fon raising an eyebrow as Collonello enters, carrying a tray, Verde looking over from behind the sofa.

“I brought a mug of milk for the kid… Afternoon,” Collonello smiled at Tsuna, handing Fon and Reborn their mugs, before offering the kid the guest mug.

They looked between the mug and a smiling Collonello for a moment, before nodding as he took it.

“…Thank you…” they muttered softly, making Fon pause in taking a sip of his tea as Reborn raise an eyebrow and Collonello looked surprised, Verde smirking.

“Wao! You can talk Dragon?” he asked.

The boy shrugs softly with a shoulder.

“I can’t tell…” he mutters, before Verde leans on the back of the chair, inspecting the boy for a moment, standing a moment later.

“We’re keeping him,” Verde states flatly.

“Viper said no,” Fon hummed.

“Viper doesn’t rule all of us,” Reborn replies.

“They control the money,” Fon replies, “Especially our own accounts, since we get them to sort out statements and bills.”

“Damn!” Verde hissed.

The boy looked confused.

“Who?” he asks.

Reborn raises a brow at the boy’s obvious innocence.

“Our denmate, I am Fon, they are Collonello, he’s Verde, and the man sitting by you is Reborn,” Fon replies gently.

“Oh… I’m Tsunayoshi, though most people call me ‘Tsuna’!” the boy smiles.

Verde look puzzled.

“Are you not scared? You’re in a Dragon’s den, and we aren’t tame ones like those belonging to your elder siblings,” Verde stated.

“I am, slightly… But you gave me milk! Why should I be scared?” Tsuna asks, giving an innocent smile, the brightness surprising the group.

Verde’s silent, as Reborn keeps a stoic expression.

“I’m keeping you,” Reborn stated.

“Eh? But Papa said I should return before nightfall?” Tsuna looks confused.

“It’s called ‘kidnapping’, or ‘abduction’,” Reborn states.

Tsuna’s eyes widen.

“Why? I could come back tomorrow, or something?” Tsuna asks, surprised.

“That would compromise our location.”

“Blindfold me?”

“You’d feel it.”

“Eh?” Tsuna looks surprised and confused, as Fon chuckles.

“Your Dino works with I-Pin, correct?”

“Yes…”

Reborn smirks at the look on Tsuna’s face.

“They’ll know your safe, then,” Fon continues…

 

Meanwhile, the brothers are drilling Kensuke about the dragon.

“It was huge! And yellow, and coated Tsuna in flames it’s colour first, but for a moment… It had really dark-coloured eyes, like they were entirely black…”

Dino pauses, before groaning as he facepalms.

“Damn you, Reborn!” Dino says, as the others frown…

Well, all but Iemitsu.

“He’s already located the Arcobaleno!? My Tuna-fishie is so grown up!” he beams.

Naga fixes his father with a look.

“Dad…”

“Yes?” Iemitsu hums.

“It’s _Tsuna_.”

The other boys freeze, though Iemitsu doesn't appear to get it.

“Oh crap,” Xanxus growls.

They all know how easy it had been for Tsuna to charm the entire household, and visitors, not to mention _Creatures_...

Now he’d been set loose in an entire forest…

"Right! I'm getting drunk for a week, then going to save whichever poor sods he's found!" Naga hummed, turning to go.

"Yup," Xanxus agreed, as they all soon returned indoors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, your niggling inspires updates on what's niggled after~... ;w;
> 
> (Wao, I come to edit this, and I see the "hardly good parenting"...  
> DAMN YOU BEST-FRIEND-OGRE-CHAN! YOU RUBBED OFF ON ME! X'D)


	3. Tsuna's a Yamato Nadeshiko

Viper was surprised when they smelt food that was neither burning, instant, nor _Fon’s_.

Going downstairs, they see the boys are talking, Lal now with them, as a thought comes to Viper.

“It’s not Skull cooking, is it?” she asks.

“He’s not even back yet,” Lal replies.

“So it’s the Human?” Viper freezes in place.

“He’s as harmless as a hedgehog,” Reborn replies, “He said he wanted to; he’s surprisingly humble, for one of the Sawada sons.”

“I hope he’s not a second Dino,” Viper grumbles, looking over to the kitchen.

“Nope, he’s worse,” Collonello grins.

Viper _glares_ , before the front door bursts open with an “ _I’m home!!_ ”

Skull suddenly find himself suspended in vines, producing many sniggers and yells…

 

The food tastes delicious, and isn’t poisoned, as far as Lal and Verde know.

Lal was already won over with the boy’s shy, yet determined attitude from when she walked in on him trying to reach one of the higher shelves.

 

“ _What are you doing in my home?” she had demanded._

“ _Reborn brought me here, and I’m trying to cook…” the boy had replied, immediately righting himself, embarrassed cheeks flushing as he looks at his feet, “…I can’t reach the tins…”_

_Sighing, Lal had gotten them down, the boy’s eyes sparkling._

“ _Thank you!” he’d beamed, “I’ll have dinner done in about twenty minutes!”_

 

Skull had fallen upon spying the delicious-smelling food.

Viper hesitated, before trying a bit.

Tsuna was watching them, curious and slightly terrified.

“Is it… Good?” he asks, “I’m still a little rusty since the Chefs wouldn’t let me help them back at the mansion…”

“Where did you learn?” Viper asks, nodding her acknowledgement.

“Mama!” Tsuna brightened, “She would teach me in our kitchen, before we moved here! I like cooking, and I’ve learnt other recipes through the way I’ve seen stuff being served and tasting it!”

“Oh?” Fon asks, curious Verde looking up – he’d joined them, for once.

“It’s basic theory, like the simple four-ounces-each sponge-cake mix, and simple roast stuff, before including what flavours get produced, and how herbs and the way it’s added are affected!” Tsuna smiles.

“We’re keeping him,” Fon replies, smirking, as Collonello nods in agreement.

“He could just come over to cook us our meals; we can threaten him in regards to location.” Viper replied, adamant…

 

Tsuna’s asleep on the couch, Viper sitting at the dining table with accounts, when Skull comes down, face clear of make-up and hair without gel.

“Back to bed, now.” Viper doesn’t even glance up, unknowingly starting to wake someone.

“But I can’t sleep!” Skull whines, pouting.

Viper shoots him a glare.

“Eh? Skull, why aren’t you in bed?” Tsuna asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Can’t sleep,” Skull replies.

Tsuna sits up, before patting the space beside himself.

Skull sits.

“What do you like most?” Tsuna asks, pulling Skull’s had gently into his lap.

Viper keeps an eye on the pair as they continue working.

“Motorbikes, of course!”

Tsuna hums, before nodding.

“How does a story sound? I tell them to the others when they can’t sleep…”

Skull nods, before smirking as he quickly pulls Tsuna onto his chest.

Verde pauses, as Tsuna starts speaking, spinning a tale about a motorbike that raced a ghost train and won, Skull obviously getting more and more sleepy as Tsuna continues, also getting sleepier, though at a slower rate.

Both are asleep within a few minutes, Viper raising an eyebrow as they use illusions to create a blanket over the sleeping pair.

They pause, before returning to their work, allowing a calm smile to grace their features…

“Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are just letting yourself become trapped, aren’t you?” they ask silently, as, for a moment, they see a dragon-woman’s image in their mind’s eye…

 

I-Pin and Bianchi arrive the next morning, as Tsuna is helping Fon with breakfast.

“Bianchi!” Tsuna smiles.

“Morning, Tsuna,” she hums, “Can you write out some stories for I-Pin and Lambo?”

“Lambo’s still got nightmares?” Tsuna asks, concerned.

“Be glad his room’s fireproof,” Bianchi snorts.

Tsuna gets a nod from Fon, before wiping his hands clean on his top.

“Where’s the spare paper, and a pen?”

Viper absent-mindedly passes the required items over, as Tsuna begin scribbling something down.

After a while, he hands a sheet of paper to Bianchi.

“Chrome should be able to stand in, if these guys don’t let me go home…” he hums.

“Oh?” Bianchi smiles.

“We’re keeping Tsuna!” Skull calls from the bathroom upstairs, most likely applying his make up.

“He’s a yamato nadeshiko,” Viper grumbled.

I-Pin nods her agreement, as Tsuna looks confused.

“But I’m a boy?” he says.

“Gender doesn’t really matter to dragons, Tsuna,” Bianchi smiles, pulling him into her arms to kiss his forehead.

“Oh… Why? Mukuro and Daemon just laugh and disappear, while the others just blush and run off(?)…”

Bianchi raises an eyebrow, as Reborn raises the brim of his hat to peer over.

“Seriously? We can have soulmates, Tsuna; someone with perfectly-matching flames to our own. There are also secondary genders, so while we may identify in one way or another, we mainly identify y our secondary gender, such as the fact I’m an Alpha, Mukuro’s a Beta, Fran’s a Gamma and I-Pin’s an Omega,” Bianchi hums, as the others (but Reborn) tune her out, “There are also Deltas, who are quite rare, since they can give both Alpha and Omega characteristics.”

“Oh… So that basically changes who has the babies?” Tsuna asks.

Bianchi winces, letting Tsuna go.

“Yes, I think that’s enough for today, how about you return to helping Fon in the kitchen?” she smiles, “I’ll pass the note to Chrome.”

“Thank you!” Tsuna beams, as the girls leave…

 

Unfortunately, with Tsuna, things are never that simple.

Twenty minutes later had Verde and Reborn giving Tsuna ‘the talk’, the boy now looking confused as they finished.

“So they effectively hug while nude, the mate dances the omega about and nine months later the omega has a baby?” Tsuna hums.

Reborn resists the urge to facepalm as Verde shrugs.

“Effectively…” Verde hums.

“OK! Thank you!” Tsuna beams.

(Both dragon-men were glad they didn’t have to explain further…)


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never thought the scars would be that deep, that the reason they all remained together was so large...  
> But Tsuna sees it, he recognises it...  
> And so, since he feels he wants to return the help that had given him (and that he's been a Trophy Boy for two whole years), Tsuna wants to heal them...
> 
>  
> 
> But not all of them want to be healed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite literally never write the plots out, unless it's an amazing idea (The new Tags are a hint), so if anything ever doesn't match a previous chapter, haha...  
> ...  
> (OK, for the Soulmarks thing I have a list of who has what, but SSHHH, that's just grids and tables!! XD)  
> ...Two left (technically 3) for Tsuna on that, btw ;w;...
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and prepare for Feels

The third day of being there, and Tsuna's noticed the locked room, and the other mug on the shelf.

He recognises it easily from one of his few friends back in Japan; Kujura-san's Mother passed, so they kept her room locked, and left both her favourite plate and mug in the drying wrack, where she'd left them.

Tsuna was puzzled, carrying the thought throughout the day, before there was another check-in by Mukuro.

"Kufufu, you should cook more, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro chuckled, appearing.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, turning as he finished off the shape of more cookies he'd been baking - making sweets usually helped his thought process.

"Our cute little hedgehog in an apron, whatever will Nagayoshi say."

Tsuna squeaked, turning properly as Mukuro made a rectangle over his eye, the shape of a camera appearing for a millisecond, before disappearing with part of Mukuro's arm.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna complained, as Mukuro chuckled, moving closer.

"You know... if I hadn't decided to make a contract with Nagayoshi for his pretty flames... You'd have been perrrrrfect..." Mukuro breaths, as Tsuna leans back on the counter, eyes falling on the cutter-shaped gingerbread men.

His eyes sparkled, as he gestured in thought.

"Muku-nii, can you explain something for me?!"

"Ye~s, Tsu-kun~?" Mukuro asks, pulling back, as he _recognises_ the glint.

"You and Haya-nii and Kyo-nii never appear to get along well, why exactly do you get along?!" Tsuna asked, grabbing Mukuro's hand as he fixes his eyes on Mukuro's, Mukuro chuckling softly as he pulls open a portal behind himself.

"Why.. It was having Nagayoshi, as our leader, somehow displaying the traits of a Sky..." he states, before taking the advantage of Tsuna letting go to run off, as Tsuna realises something, face morphing into adoration, before a small amount of horror.

Thankfully, the kitchen timer went off.

Turning, Tsuna pulled the batch of fresh cookies from the oven, grabbing the chocolate he'd made and scooping it carefully on to finish the cookies.

He had seven batches, having stolen two cookies from each batch, placing them on plates once cool.

"Tsuna?"

Looking up, Tsuna pauses as he sees the surprise on Lal's face.

"I made them, for each of you... The cinnamon are for Viper, mint for Fon, then double-chocolate for Skull, coffee for Reborn, crushed nuts for Collonello, then I made you plain ones..." Tsuna mumbled, embarrassed.

"For us?" she asks, surprised, as Tsuna squirms.

"It felt like a good idea, when I started making them..." Tsuna mumbles, pouting.

Lal _laughs_.

It's not the belly-up laugh he expects of her strong personality; it's soft, light, like snowfall.

He likes it, coming from her; she looks like she has too many scars, anyway.

So he smiles.

And he _knows_ what he wants to do...

 

Skull and Viper are the next ones he's able to cheer up; Skull wants a friend, so he acts as such, allowing the youngest of the den to rag him about, take him flying, and Tsuna _loves_ every second, especially when they flew up high, through the clouds, as Skull shows him his side of the world, which Tsuna admires, managing to encourage the others into joining Skull at random points, getting them to notice their supposed "Lackey" a bit more.

Viper is more along the lines of lots of expensive things, so when Tsuna manages to find several certain types of stone in the river nearby, both Verde and Viper become interested, before becoming as thick as thieves in their uses and price-tags.

It is from this that Tsuna knows Verde just needs company in his lab, soon carting over to him regular drinks, aid on the designs he can understand, as well as allowing Verde to study his Leader's Voice's capabilities.

...

It was a week in mere moments, as his elder brothers arrive, before he can even help Collonello or Fon...

(Little does he know, he's already done so with the free back-rubs and affection.)

"Brat," Xanxus smirks, as Tsuna blinks up at his second-elder brother, before smiling.

"Xan-nii! Come to visit?!" Tsuna smiles.

"We wanted to see how you were doing, baby brother," Ie-nii smiles, hugging Tsuna close.

"OK! But I'm fine! I help out round the house, then they help me with handling my Leader's Voice and stuff!" Tsuna smiles.

"Stuff?" Dino asks.

Fon chuckles, walking out the kitchen, holding a plate of muffins.

"Your little brother is certainly a Yamato Nadeshiko in disguise; he's got all of us practically addicted to his food, as well as his kind heart," Fon replies calmly, offering the tray.

Naga frowns, before taking one.

"Mukuro said I should try it..." he mumbled at the looks he got.

Ten seconds later, and Naga is happily wolfing the small treat down with great relish, eyes sparkling.

"These are awesome, Tsu-kun!" he beams, as Xanxus raises a brow, Ieyoshi and Dino chuckling at the second-youngest of the brothers.

"I'm glad you like them!" Tsuna smiles, as the cold air is broken, the dragons and humans soon getting along well...

And the sragons obtaining the approval of the brothers.

Tsuna sighs in relief, before Dino says something that makes him freeze.

"We'll come and check on you in another week, but Dad may wish to see you again, Tsuna."

Tsuna fixes his attention on his second-eldest brother, surprised.

"Ah, it's just, we usually get to eat meals with you, and stuff, so I think Dad's worried? Is it OK?" Dino adds, reading his baby brother with ease.

"Ah... Yeah... That's fine, after all, Dad is family! Like Mama!" Tsuna smiles, tilting his head slightly to cover up his nerves...

(Not as though, in a week's time, many things will change...)

( _...For all of them..._ )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much?....  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...Nah.. ;w;


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE!! XD  
> MAyHEEEM!! XD

Bermuda is watching the small human as they’re being taught katas by the Strongest Storm, their honey-gold eyes innocent and warm with love an admiration for them.

His ‘den’ had felt it when this human had used their Leader’ Voice, reaching across quite a wide bit of the forest.

Too far, it should have been, for someone that small.

Another of the dragons exited the cottage they lived in, the pair turning to listen.

Bermuda nearly fell off his branch.

_Humans are meant to be unable to speak Dragon!_

_Their vocal range and flexibility is meant to be unable to reach such abilities!_

There was only one recorded Dragon-Speaker, a _virtuoso_ Tenor, who’d been brought up on Dragon, then taught Italian.

Teleporting back to the other dragons, Bermuda relayed what he’d found, as fear seized them.

_What will the humans jailing them do, for such a Speaker?…_

 

Timoteo was enjoying his time in Japan with Nana, the smell of her cooking wafting around the kitchen as he sat at the table with Brow Nie and speaking of trivial things, when Nana paused in chopping the leek, as part of it flew from the board.

Timoteo turned, as Nana gave a warm smile.

“Oh dear, Nie-kun, could you please tell my husband my son’s going to be in trouble in (one, two, three…) Eight hours?”

Nie looks puzzled, before pulling out his mobile, Nana calmly grabbing the fallen piece of leek, before resuming her chopping…

 

Unfortunately Iemitsu ignored the warning…

(Fortunately, Nana and Timoteo wouldn’t return until a later event…)

(…It gave Iemitsu about forty minutes more time to hide from her frying-pan...)

(Unfortunately, he's called 'Bakamitsu' for a reason...)

 

Skull and Reborn had taken Tsuna for another fly around the clouds above the forest, Tsuna giggling as Reborn was being nipped at for one of his more painful puns.

Then Skull had to dodge a plume of fire, Reborn swooping round to fight as Tsuna leaned in closer to Skull, who was dodging the attacks, glad they had the forethought of tying Tsuna to Skull for today, in case Reborn and he wanted to race.

Skull roared in fear as a portal suddenly opened, only just brushing it with a paw as he dodged, Tsuna squeezing his eyes shut in fear, Skull able to hear both his and Tsuna’s heartbeats.

“Get back home!” Reborn yelled, knocking one of the black dragons down as Skull looped about to try and confuse another dragon, before twirling as he reached his max speed, flying back towards where he’d left his motorbike.

“Hold on!” he roared, Tsuna nodding into his scales, arms moving to cover the base of his neck as Skull shifted back the rope sliding off himself with ease as he grabbed Tsuna’s hands with one of his own, landing on the bike…

Tsuna was torn away, as Skull spun round at the sound of another roar.

“TSUNA!” he yelled, “REBORN!”

The yellow dragon was falling, unconscious, as Tsuna was yanked away through one of the other dragons, in their semi-human form, grabbing the rope tied to Tsuna as another portal opened.

Wide, panicked brown eyes fixed on his, turning gold for a moment as they saw Reborn falling, before the world exploded in orange as a roar covered the forest…

 

Several miles away, the brothers and their dragons were scattered throughout the ballroom as they were preparing for one of their many events, when they heard the roar, heads turning.

“Tsuna-sama!” Chrome exclaimed, as Lambo jumped down from his ladder.

A moment later, there was a crash, before the sound of a motorbike.

Teleporting outside, they found a familiar, yellow dragon unconscious and bleeding as a purple bike screeched to a halt, the helmet-less rider jumping off to run to the dragon.

“What happened!?” Dino exclaimed.

“We were flying about, black dragons attacked, and now Tsuna’s been taken and Reborn’s hurt trying to stop them and then everything exploded…” Skull babbled, eyes wide in fear.

It was Bianchi who slapped him.

“Slower!” she yelled, as Ryohei, I-Pin, Lussuria and Knuckle moved to heal the fallen dragon.

“We were playing, since Tsuna and I like flying about… Then black dragons came from nowhere, a-and they were coming after us, b-but then they tried to portal me somewhere, as Reborn was fighting them off, telling me to get Tsuna back h-home…” Skull’s voice cracked, as he wiped at his face, make-up running, “T-they took him as I was transforming, getting us below the trees… I-I tried following, but they opened another portal, and Tsuna was scared, then there was just _gold_ , _everywhere_ , and Reborn was falling, so I gave chase, a-and…” Skull began to cry, hot tears running down his face, as the other’s eyes widened, before Ieyoshi was yelling orders.

“Naga, get Dad, Dino, you’re going to ensure Reborn’s healed in the next hour, Xanxus, go with Skull and tell the rest of your den, I’ll call Grandpa. We have to find him,” Ieyoshi replied.

Xanxus nodded, Fran quickly summoning Xanxus’ bike and helmet…

 

Meanwhile, kilomiles away, a white dragon raised, purple eyes shining gold as a rumble ran through its chest, a smaller, more golden-orange dragon peering over, as flames flickered up, calling to their denmates.

“… _Mate_ …” they softly purred, before their eyes widened with realisation. “We have to find them, that sort of scale is usually when they’re terrified!”

“We’ll need to find Mum, then…”

“Who cares?! Let’s go!” the white dragon growled, before flying off in a wave of light, eyes shining with a maddened sense of _longing…_

 

_It was cold, and dark, and scary._

_The young dragon was scared, form in the stage half-between as shadows were moving around them, eyes closed as a whimper left their throat._

“Shift, so us your dragon form.”

_Pain ran through his body from the metal sealed around his neck, the boy arching as he grew, becoming a full dragon, as eyelids opened, revealing scared, honey-gold orbs, golden scales glinting with a silvery tint through the blue liquid around them._

Why?

**Why?**

“P-please…”

_Electric coursed through them again as they were swallowed by their fear._

_The relief of the dark swept through them, as they were finally allowed back into their human form…_


	6. Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0v0 I quite literally spent 3 hours this morning typing this up while giggling at Iemitsu's fate later...  
> *giggles even more as remembers Byakkun's stuff*

Aria had gotten them as far as the shore when they saw it.

A group of dragons, led by a white one with glowing eyes, was shooting towards the water.

“What!?” Squalo exclaimed, before they dived in, Aria’s eyes widening.

“Yuni!” she called, before diving in, the Arcobaleno following shortly after.

 

_He sat in a cell, tail curled around him as he mourned, their hurtful words ringing around their head._

_Was he just a replacement? Something only wanted for his power?_

_Does no one see his heart?_

_Or did he just hide it, secretly leeching off of his loved ones like the “beast” they called him?_

_Neither Human, nor Dragon, just something between them both?…_

_A tear slid down their face, as they looked through electrified bars to the nest above their heads, black dragons with white collars like the one he wore forced into service to the cruel Humans scurrying around them like rodents…_

_“You’re such a wimp, kid, in our world, we have to follow, or die.”_

_The young dragon wipes at the tears with a paw, looking over at the bandaged dragon in their half form._

_Or was it its human form? It certainly appeared so._

_“Why? Why doesn’t anyone save you?”_

_It was silent for a moment, glancing at the scientists._

_“We used to be the Dragon’s justice system, before the humans. We were the eldest, the strongest, but these humans, they tricked us, slapping on these collars to control us, taking away our individuality and restraining our mid-form traits, so we’re either Human or Dragon…”_

_The younger dragon hesitates, before turning._

_“Not all humans are bad, mine raised me, and we let the dragons chose whether to follow us or not. Dae-nii and Muku-nii actually flirt with the prettier humans… And me, though it’s slightly scary, and weird.” They wrinkle their nose at the thought, as the other dragon raises a questioning eyebrow. “My brothers are of the Sawada family, I’m the youngest, but there are similarities between us an dragons… Like they’re very possessive, since at the balls, or other large celebrations, people look at me oddly for some reason, before one of my brothers move to my side, and give them this look…”_

_The other dragon recognises how naive this younger dragon is, surprised, and a bit humoured, by them._

_“It’s called Lust, they want to eat you.”_

_“Eh?!” the other dragon squeaks in surprise, shock written on their face._

_“Either that or jealousy, but either one is a useless thing.”_

_“Oh… I’m Tsuna!” They finally give their name to the black dragon, who smirks._

_“Bermuda, Jaeger was the one grabbing the rope on you, and Jack was the on he was flying… Sorry about that, by the way, we get ‘shocked’ if we don’t follow orders.”_

_Tsuna’s silent for a moment, puzzled, before they realise what Bermuda means, nodding to themselves, before giving a warm, peaceful smile, which digs into Bermuda’s gut like knives._

_This kid is too sheltered,_ too pure _, for their world._

“I forgive you!”

_The words make the black dragon pause in surprise, before they shift and return to their nest, confused and annoyed…_

 

They find the hideout underwater, lead by the white dragon, who’s eyes grow darker as they sense something.

“They _hurt_ him! They _hurt_ my _mate_!” he growls, flames flickering, as the young, small dragon beside him shoots forward to nuzzle him.

“We’ll just give them twice as much payback, then! What sort of creature hurts a _dragon_ of all creatures!”

“Stupid ones… Or scientists,” Verde replies, looking round to check the human’s breathing gear; dragons are bred with the ability to live both above and below the surface, though above is generally the easier option.

There’s a black blur from below, as one of the dragons from before shoots forward.

Reborn roars, eyes glinting with blood-thirst, as he moves to attack…

 

_Tsuna looks up, as Bermuda jumps down from the nest, sniffing as one of the black dragons shoot from the nest towards a pool or lake below them._

_Apparently it leads to the way out, a submarine floating on the surface._

_Red lights flash, as one of the humans yell, “quick! We need to complete the experiment!” as the bars on Tsuna’s cell lift, Tsuna raising his head from his paws, chains clinking._

_Bermuda is in front of Tsuna in seconds, crouching as his tail swishes, growling._

_The humans scream, as the collar on Bermuda activates, Bermuda roaring in pain, before swiping at a scientist trying to sneak by with an enormous syringe, which Bermuda sashes quickly, growling._

_Tsuna stands, eyes wide in confusion and fear, before his ears perk, and he_ roars _._

 

Xanxus and Squalo are the first to get into the underwater base, the Dragons fighting outside.

Then they see the one shielding a honey-gold, the collar on their neck obviously on, before bleeping as they see a white tint come to its black eyes, the dragon fighting whatever it was, _pouncing_ on another group of scientists, as the honey-gold dragon finally fixes all-too-familiar eyes on them.

“TSUNA!” Squalo roars, bounding over as Viper jumps in, hissing and attacking.

Tsuna jerks, before yelling something Xanxus can’t understand.

“The control terminal! It’s that podium thing in the centre!” Squalo translates.

“We’ll need Verde,” Viper stated, as Xanxus jumps from Squalo’s shoulders, firing flames through the scientists quickly trying to stop him, as Xanxus gives a feral grin, Verde soon arriving and running for the controls of the base, jumping over and past scientists as he finally reached it, the others covering him as Chrome somehow opens a portal for the others.

Aria leaps through, as Tsuna reacts, pulling at the chain attached to their collar, before roaring in pain as it goes off, the black dragon defending them glancing quickly back, before using its tail on another set of scientists.

Orange flares across the base, as the motherly dragon gets _angry as hell_ , Lal not far behind as they sense the type of bloodlust.

They dart forward, killing the scientists as the black dragon’s movements grow jerky, the effects of the electricity in their system finally revealing themselves.

A small blur, and Tsuna is freed by Yuni, quickly starting to kick scientists away…

Then, just as they finally get the upper hand, the large nest above their heads starts to fall, Yuni and Tsuna below it, distracted by a small group of scientists with needles.

Aria _runs_ , grabbing Yuni, but missing Tsuna, who whacks a scientist away from Aria’s tail, only the seeing the nest, freezing in surprise, water starting to cascade in from above as a portal to the surface is opened.

Xanxus curses as a scientist successfully jabs Tsuna, who quickly shakes them off, fear evident as Xanxus finds Levi dragging him through a portal opened by Daemon…

White flashes by as a portal open on the opposite side of Tsuna, an indigo and blue dragon pulling away from it as the white dragon grabs Tsuna, morphing into their half-form as the portal in front of Xanxus closes…

Only to see a humanoid Tsuna in the arms of a white haired teen covered in pale-peach flames, eyes glowing.

They hug Tsuna close, as the portal behind them closes, a guy with turquoise hair moving towards them.

The dragon clutching Tsuna close jerks away for a moment, breathing heavy, before letting out a breath, as he nuzzles Tsuna, calming down.

“Tsunayoshi… _Finally_ …” they pant, before falling forwards, the teal-haired guy catching him as a very scared, green-haired kid runs to his side, yellow Sun flames flaring as a red-head and Gokudera run over, Storm flames flaring to burn whatever had been injected into Tsuna out of his system…

 

Ieyoshi sat at the side of the king-sized bed, back at the manor as his baby brother and the stranger slept.

“So… A soul-bond… How curious…”

“Grandpa?” Ieyoshi asks, turning.

Bermuda, now back in his favoured, black clothing, is tailing Timoteo, eyes fixed on the pair.

“I thought they were a myth…” Burmuda admits.

“No, they are few and far between, but they exist… That Speaker you speak of… he was Giotto, wasn’t he?”

A knowing gleam shone in Timoteo’s eyes, as Bermuda nods.

“He originated in Italy, back when you were captured, his own legend hid by yours, with your disappearance… He disappeared not long after with his wife, taking on a new name as he came to Japan…”

Ieyoshi looks confused as his grandfather sits on the end of the bed, beside Ieyoshi.

“It was Sawada Ieyoshi, the very name passed to his Grandson, then Great Great Grandson…”

Their eyes widen, as Timoteo gives a soft chuckle.

“Several years before your birth, however, they researched the parents of Giotto, and found out a curious thing… That dragons and humans, in certain ways, can produce offspring, and that gene was dormant after so much dilution… To re-enervate it, they chose my Assistant, technically cousin, to ‘Father’ the project, his wife, who was born infertile, to ‘mother’, as your Father is from the original line… It is believed that you, Ieyoshi, are the first perfect reincarnation, Nagayoshi is the second, though, due to Nana wishing for a son closer to her, Tsunayoshi was born by blending features of all three, using the cell-structure of Giotto’s fertilized egg to combine DNA from Iemitsu and Nana. Iemitsu’s DNA, apparently, got combated and mainly destroyed by Giotto’s, producing Tsuna… Which appears to have woken the Dragon DNA up…”

“A Sky Dragon’s Voice overlapped and combined with a Leader’s Voice…” Bermuda was surprised, “Which is probably what those foolish scientists wanted to recreate… Did you destroy the files after?!”

“Yes; a voice so strong is more of a curse, than a blessing; Tsuna will never be able to ‘turn it off’, in a sense, forever being the child he is right now, until whichever point in time he dies…”

A yawn draws them to the couple, as the white-haired teen wakes, kissing Tsuna’s cheek from behind, as he looks at them.

“Oh… Hello…” he smiles, still slightly sleepy, before blinking at Ieyoshi. “Either Iemitsu’s shrunk or Tsu-kun’s got a big brother in this timeline… Ah! Didn’t mean to say that aloud!”

“‘This timeline’?” Ieyoshi asks, as they yawn, stretching.

“An ability of one of the Three Great Sky dragons; Tsu-kun and Yuni-chan have the other ones!” they beam, “I’m Byakuran, by the way, Guesso family… Yuni and I made the Millefiore to ensue the flames and Dragons stay balanced and live on!” Byakuran purrs as he nuzzles Tsuna awake, the teen blinking sleepily, before mumbling something and nuzzling into Byakuran, making Bermuda chuckle.

“I’m not a pillow! I’m your soulmate!” Byakuran whines.

“Still cuddly…” Tsuna mutters, snuggling closer to Byakuran, who blushes, getting a laugh from Bermuda an the others.

Tsuna’s eyes snap open, before the teen, himself, blushes scarlet, and buries his face into Byakuran’s shirt.

“It’s not funny!” he whines.

“My apologies, baby dragon,” Bermuda smiles.

“Meanies.”

“Noted,” Ieyoshi smiles.

They hear a large _clang_ from out in the corridor as Mukuro strolls in.

"Ah, it appears Nana fulfilled her promise!" Timoteo smiles, chuckling lightly.

"Eh?" Ieyoshi asks.

"If she burns the spaghetti, Dino-nii's in trouble in however many burnt pieces there are, disintegrated prawns are Xan-nii, onions for Ie-nii, when part of it drops off, then How many seeds squirt from a tomato... Dunno mine, but she always gets it in hours..."

"You're leeks, when she cuts it." Grandpa chuckles.

"Oooh!" Byakuran smiles, as Tsuna sits up.

A second **_clang_** echoes.

"Ah, I think that was because he didn't help in the rescue..." Timoteo sighs, "I thought he'd at least learnt not to annoy his wife from his own parents..."


	7. Settling... Sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (When you end up pulling out a Lolita style expert just for Tsuna alone ;w;)  
> (*coughmyBFfromschoolcough*)

Reborn was... Annoyed.

He was watching as Tsuna, still in his towel-robe, was being chased through the corridors by Byakuran, holding a peach-coloured dress.

"Tsu-ku~n! You'll look adorable!" Byakuran whined.

"NO!" Tsuna retorted, dodging one of Byakuran's den, who'd shot out of his hiding spot to try and catch Tsuna.

Kikyo ran into Tsuna's path, though Skull was quickly knocking his Cloud counterpart aside, as Torikabuto was negotiating with Viper with his small signs showing prices (he was slowly running out of zeroes).

Tsuna squeaked, as Viper turned, grinning.

Dodging around the Mists, Yuni suddenly found she was the one being grabbed by the vines both Mists were sending at Tsuna, Byakuran burning her out as he continued on.

Reborn pulled out his own gun, firing past Byakuran to hit one of the doors...

Which Ryohei opened.

Using his speed, Reborn ran, grabbing Tsuna and bundling both Ryohei and Tsuna into the room, barricading the door, before moving to the door to the side room.

"Reborn, wh-what?" Tsuna squeaked from Ryohei's arms.

"You aren't wearing that appalling dress!" Reborn retorted, before mumbling "It's not even the right shade..."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, they'll get that door down in a moment and I want you dressed and up by then."

"Erm... OK..." Tsuna squeaked.

"A dress?" Ryohei asks, surprised.

"Yup," Tsuna frowned, as Reborn turned, smirking.

Opening the door, Tsuna squealed as he suddenly found Chrome, Mukuro and Daemon waiting, as Reborn held out a cheque.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Mukuro chuckled, the note disappearing in a flash of indigo flame to who-knows-where.

"REBORN?!" Tsuna roared, annoyed, as the door to that room _bulged._

By the time they got in, Tsuna was burying his face in Ryohei's top, embarrassed beyond measure as the Mists were chuckling to themselves, Mukuro handing Daemon and Chrome each their own share in the money they were paid.

Byakuran gawked, as Viper's eyes locked onto the money.

 _"Damn you, Reborn_!" they growled, as Reborn smirked, tipping his hat.

"Noted," he smirked.

Tsuna turned as he decided to make a break for his own room, revealing a strawberry-themed, pastel-pink lolita dress: strawberries arranged to line the hem, stalks pointing up towards many small, patterned pink bow prints, the bodice holding pink and cherry pinstripes, the pattern change hidden by a red ribbon tied neatly over one hip, the sleeves a smaller version of the skirt's fabric, with lace lining the edges, a red-ribbon tied around Tsuna's neck and in his hair, as he wore red ballet shoes, a strawberry embroidered and rounded with bunched, white lace at the top-centre of each shoe, ribbons wrapping up Tsuna's legs to his knees, where it was carefully tied.

Byakuran blushed, as a crazed smile covered his face.

"Tsuna~..." he purred.

"NO!" Tsuna screeched...

(Thankfully, he was saved by Xanxus twenty minutes later, though he'd still not been able to get out the dress...)

(...Iemitsu also did something 'right' for once by taking pictures...)

 

Ieyoshi smiled as his baby sibling ran up, blushing.

"Ie-nii, tell Xan-nii to stop calling me a girl! Naga-nii also joined forces with Byakkun to try and force me to wear a dress for the ball this Friday!" he begged.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun..." Ieyoshi crouched, trying to ignore the urge to grab his little brother in a hug...

He failed.

"BUT IE-NII WANTS TO SEE HIS CUTE TSU-KUN WEAR MORE DRESSES!"

"IEYOSHI!?!... I'M NO LONGER YOUR BROTHER!"

" _TSU-KUN_?!"

(Not even Nana would let Tsuna escape his fate...)

(Rest in Pieces, Tsuna! ^w^)


	8. What's up with Torikabuto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised as I get even more tired, I decrease in mental age...  
> ...  
> ...  
> \\(^v^)/ Cuddles for Torikabuto! \\(^v^)/  
> (/^w^)/ LOTSA cuddles... \\(^w^\\)  
> ( ¬w¬) and cuddlies... (¬w¬ )

"Torikabuto-san?" Tsuna asked, leaning over his chair (and Reborn) at the breakfast table, "Wouldn't it be easier to eat without your mask?"

"Ho?" Byakuran looked around from his place on the other side of Tsuna, "Oh, don't mind him; he likes wearing his mask because he's shy; it's also why he uses signs and is constantly surrounded in Mist when not in his black robes."

' _It's fine, thank you, Tsuna-sama! <3_' was written on the sign the mist dragon displayed after.

"Oh, OK!" Tsuna smiled, "But maybe we could help you with that at some point?"

"Hmmm, that'd be nice, ne, Tori-kun?"

Torikabuto shuffles in his chair slightly, before nodding and showing a blushing smiley with the words "Thank you".

 

They start off with decreasing the amount of clothing, soon managing to get it down to a simple tux, though any less or any more informal and it would take an hour for Daemon, Chrome and Mukuro combined to find him - unless Mammon got upset and [ ~~threw a tantrum]~~ located him for them.

Byakuran, Bianchi, Mukuro, Bel and Reborn also took this opportunity to dress Tsuna up as much as possible, to the point that Tsuna even ended up disguising himself as one of the maids - plus various wigs held in place by the mandatory, plain hair band.

...

He never accounted for Ieyasu and Enrico's big-brother-powers...

 

 

Tsuna was finally hiding on the edge of the woods, having decided to go without a wig for that day.

"Phew..." he sighed, sitting in a tree as he played with the apron of the uniform, "...Maybe I should ask for the maids to have the aprons as non-obligatory..."

He'd gotten used to the skirts by this point; whenever he donned trousers, the others would know on sight that it was him.

"Haha! Found you!"

Lambo grinned, standing at the bottom of the tree, before shifting into a small, fluffy, green dragon and swooping up into his lap.

"Shhh, I'm hiding," Tsuna smiled.

"Why?" Lambo asks, tilting his head innocently.

Tsuna chuckles, adjusting himself on the branch to accomodate Lambo's weight.

"They should be focusing on helping Tori-kun at the moment, not me," he replies, "I'm also..."

"Tsu-nii's an awesome half-and-half person!" Lambo beams, winning a soft chuckle from Tsuna, before Lambo thinks up another question, "But isn't Tsu-nii lonely, then? Hiding by yourself?"

Tsuna shrugs.

"I think I'm more used to it - before I came to live with my brothers, it was just Mama and I; I went to public school, where I was singled out for being clumsy, for being weaker than everyone else... I was shy, afraid of the cruelties other children could unleash... So I only ever knew how it felt to be alone in a crowd, until I was brought here..." Tsuna's sad smile brightens, chuckling, not noticing the other person watching as they spoke...

 

_Thirteen-year-old Tsuna meekly stepped from the limo, grabbing Nana's hand tightly as she gives him a reassuring smile, before she ran forward, letting go of Tsuna to embrace the man Tsuna only remembered in pictures._

_The other people are watching them, as Tsuna lightly jogs up to his mother's side, watching the others with wide, afraid eyes._

_"Tsuna!"_

_Tsuna turns, blinking like a deer in headlights as arms hug him, pulling him into a strong chest._

_"Don't you remember your big brother, Ieyasu, Tsuna?" Nana asks, smiling warmly._

_Tsuna looks up into 18-year-olds smiling face._

_"I..." he internally panics, eyes looking around, before there's a yelp._

_Tsuna finally recognises someone._

_"Dino-nii!" he smiles, as he moves to help his 17-year-old brother._

_The scarred one roars in laughter as te one who'd hugged Tsuna looks like he'd just been slapped._

_Nana laughs softly._

_"It's alright, Ya-kun! Tsu-kun just might not remember you from when you all visited when he was five!" Nana smiles, "Though Na-kun and Di-kun both visited more often, so of course Tsu-kun remembers them!"_

_Naga chooses this point to enter as Dino releases Tsuna from his hug._

_Further greetings are given, though Tsuna hesitates slightly when he meets his Uncles, Enrico, Massimo and Federico, though Massimo's really friendly and Enrico and Ieyasu are quickly switching into big-brother-mode when Tsuna squirms at Xanxus blowing in his ear to tease him._

_"Hey!" Ieyasu complains, yanking Tsuna into his arms._

"Oh, oh! That's when we got to meet you!" Lambo beams, Tsuna nodding with a smile.

"It was scary, since I suddenly had so many people watching me, when I'm used to being ignored, or bullied, but then there was you, and I-Pin, and all of you were so kind, and caring..." Tsuna smiles, hugging Lambo close.

...

"I never got to thank you for that, did I?"

Lambo blushes lightly, eyes wide in surprise and adoration, before he quickly turns to try and hide it.

"Y-you don't need to! The mighty Lambo already gets lots of stories and hugs from Tsu-nii!" he stutters, before Tsuna laughs softly...

 

The next day, Tsuna has escaped to his tree, before there's a loud "TSU~NA~!"

"Oh no!" Tsuna squeeks, jumping up.

Strong arms lift him up, as there's a flash of flame around them, before they sirt back on the branch.

Tsuna blinks, turning to find a man with beautiful, black hair and sparkling green eyes.

They hold up a gloved finger to their lips, before watching as Tsuna's brothers run under their tree.

Tsuna looks up, to find the other person holding up a small card with a warm smile.

On it is a smiling, crayon version of Torikabuto's mask, along with several flowers bordering the words; " _Thank you, Tsuna-sama!"_

Tsuna gawps, before grinning.

"Tori-kun?!" he asks.

Torikabuto nods, smile widening at the recognition.

Tsuna laughs, before they leave...

 

Thirty minutes later, and Torikabuto walks in when everyone's chatting in the lounge.

"Eh?! Who's this?!" Byakuran exclaims, as Tsuna loks up, beaming.

Unfortunately, Torikabuto was easily upset at _Byakuran_ not recognising him, running off crying, Tsuna quick on his heals to try and comfort him as he throws a ban at Byakuran from snuggling into his bed.

" _TORI-KUUUUUN!!"_

_..._

(Xanxus was laughing as the chasing resumed...)


End file.
